


Gods Can Be Mortal

by Marshmiillow



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood God, Blood Magic, Cults, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, parvill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: William Strife never expected to be part of a cult summoning, less did he expect it to work, but least did he expect it to end up so intimate...





	Gods Can Be Mortal

Will had never been one for the occult - he was always inclined to the sciences, and business. Somehow, though, he’d been dragged along by a friend, roped into some kind of summoning. Of course he was skeptical - this stuff was made up, fairy tales; for kids! 

And he wasn’t a kid anymore. 

That was besides the point, though - he certainly wouldn’t be partaking in anything dangerous or stupid. No, he was simply there because his friend had grovelled and pleaded to not go alone. And so here he was, in the basement of some abandoned factory, black silk dressing gown ‘robe’ on and stood in a circle lit by candles. 

The leader spoke something in google translate latin. 

Strife cringed. 

He withstood most of the ridiculousness of the ‘ritual’, even joining them in their google translate latin chant. 

Strife flinched. 

He didn’t know why he’d flinched. The final word was spoken and the candles around the circle all snuffed simultaneously. 

Some screamed. Some ran. 

Strife froze. 

A flash of red light, a thunderous boom, a theatrical puff of smoke. What a set-up. Clearly, this was some kind of prank designed to scare him, and he wouldn’t let it work. 

“Alright, that’s enough now,” He muttered, tugging off the ‘robe’ and fixing his shirt. He frowned as the candles relit - the flames in red. “Cool trick,” He called out sarcastically. He noticed a dark spot on his shirt, licked his thumb to scrub it off. It smeared. 

He looked down. 

Dark red, viscous liquid, pooling up on the floor in the centre of the circle, engulfing his shoes and rippling like strained muscles. It began to gather into an unnatural shape, then to rise.

The liquid - blood, he could smell it now, taste it in the air - formed a tall shape, a male figure. It slowly rose from the floor, revealing intricate blood-red robes gilded in silver adorning a slender frame. Eventually, Strife pulled his eyes up to stare at the taller man’s face - skin like porcelain, hair like ebony. Perfectly formed and chiseled in every way. 

“Who summoned me?” Spoke the figure, deep voice echoing in the empty room.

Strife remained silent. 

“You. What is your name, mortal?” He demanded.

“...William Strife. You are?” 

“I am the God of Blood!” Strife flinched at the shouting, but was still convinced this was set up. 

“Sure, and I’m the boogeyman.” 

“...No you’re not, I’ve met him. You’re nothing like him,” The figure frowned, voice now much less dramatic - chirpy, with a Bristol accent. 

“Sure you have. C’mon, who are you really? Who roped you into this?” He questioned, hands in his pockets. 

“I’m the God of Blood. A demon, if you like. I often like the name Parvis, though, when I take mortal form.” 

“Parvis. Is that it?”

“Steven Parvis,” He clarified with a shark’s grin. 

“Alright. Well, I don’t know where everyone else went. Can I go now?” 

“...What, you didn’t summon me?”

“Well, I guess if you want to keep up this little game then sure. I summoned you.”

“Well then, what did you summon me for?”

Strife shrugged, then looked to the stairs. 

“...Coffee?” He offered.

“What’s coffee?”

“What do you mean, ‘What’s coffee’? Have you never had coffee?” He asked with a frown. “Whatever, c’mon. I’ll buy you one.” It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. 

Parvis stepped out of the circle and cheerily followed Strife, taking a moment to change his outfit to black jeans and a grey shirt (simply to blend in with the mortals), out of the building and to a local coffee shop. Strife bought them both a coffee, and found a table to sit at. 

“So, Parvis... seeing anyone at the minute?” He asked, trying to make small talk. 

“.... You? There’s not many people here-“ He replied, looking around. 

“That’s not what I meant. What, are you foreign or something? Exchange student?” He asked. 

“Uh, yes? Foreign, yes,” Parvis replied, remembering that was the mortal word for not from the area. 

“Right. I meant are you dating anyone. Like, are you single?”

“Oh! You’re referring to relationships. The gods are forbidden from relationships, doubly so with mortals. I was never one for rules though. I’ve ‘dated’ in the past, but I haven’t been summoned to the mortal plane for a long time.” 

“Right, yeah. Sure. I’ll believe you’re the God of Blood when you do something Godly,” Strife commented, sipping his coffee. 

“How about I show you how I can control blood?” 

“Sure, why not. This’ll be good...” 

To Strife’s surprise, he actually did control blood. Strife’s blood. And he knew this, because he felt the rush as it went from his head straight to his dick. He blushed deeply and clenched his thighs as he tried to suppress it. “Alright, alright, shit, I believe you!” He replied, panicking slightly. .....had-.... had the summoning really *worked*? 

“See! I told you,” Parvis grinned. 

“Holy shit, uh... alright. Shit. Uh...” He looked from his coffee, up to Parvis, and back to his coffee. “...Can you make it stop now, please?” 

“Aww, but it’s so fun to see you all flustered~ Alright, sure, I’ll take care of it for you. But not until we get somewhere without other mortals~” 

Strife frowned, suspicious of the God’s motives, but agreed anyway and after tying his jacket around his middle to hide it, started to lead him back to his apartment. It wasn’t far, about 5 minutes on foot, but with his new companion constantly talking in his ear, it felt much longer. 

Finally, they reached Strife’s apartment, and he unlocked the door, closing it behind Parvis before he untied the jacket from his waist. “Alright, now stop it!” He demanded. 

“ _Gladly_ ,” He purred, and sunk to his knees in front of Strife. 

Before he could protest, Parvis had his slacks around his ankles - exposing the red lace panties he was wearing underneath, which clung to his erection desperately; they left nothing to the imagination. 

“Oh, Strifey~ How nice of you to get all dressed up for me~” He teased, and tugged them down to mouth at his cock as teasingly as he could manage, deft fingers ghosting along the shaft and reaching down to cup his balls.

He couldn’t stifle his squeak and subsequent moan, unable to help himself as he threaded a hand into Parv’s hair and just let it happen. “Ah, Parvis-“ He started, cutting himself off with a soft grunt. He’d never have imagined this would be how he’d end up when he left with his roommate this morning. He moaned again as Parv took him into his skilled mouth, godly tongue swirling over the head. “Fuck, Parvis...” 

Parvis grinned as he took more and more into his mouth, groaning softly around Strife’s cock and moving one hand to hold his hip in an attempt to keep him steady whilst he bobbed his head and pleasured him. 

Strife could feel the heat quickly growing in the pit of his stomach, the arousal quickly building as he was pleasured by the god. “A-ah, Parvis, fuck I’m not gonna last long if you keep this up...” He muttered, tugging at the other’s hair. This comment prompted Parvis to immediately pull off him and smirk up at him. 

“Well we can’t have you cumming right away, can we Strifey~? Guess I’ll just have to leave you like this for a while until you ask nicely~” He purred.

Strife spluttered a little, blushing deeply as he got the impression that Parvis wanted him to beg. “Uh... p-please...?” 

“Oh, Strifey. You’ll have to be nicer than that.” 

“Please, Parvis. Please, please just finish me off... fuck, Parvis, please, it aches...” He groaned, trying to tug him by his hair. 

He grinned wide and sank back down onto him to quickly finish him off with the help of a hand, effortlessly swallowing Strife’s hot cum and sitting back with a satisfied sigh. Strife shivered and sank to the floor, leaning against Parv. 

“Th-thank you...” 

“You’re very welcome, Strifey~ I do rather like you. You’re amusing, for a mortal,” He told him as he scooped him up. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Uh, thanks, I guess? Um, my bedroom is right there,” He replied, pointing him in the direction. Parvis carried the half-naked mortal into the room and carefully laid him on the bed. “Wh-what are you gonna do....?” 

“Nothing, if you don’t want me to. But I’d like to show you a good time, Strifeykins.” 

“Uhh.... I-I’ve never... n-not with a guy, at least. Are you a guy? Do gods have genders?”

“I can be whatever you want me to be Strifey? Would you prefer me as a girl?”

“....No, no, it’s okay, I like you as you are now. I’m, uh, I’m up for some fun, I suppose.”

“Alrighty~ Tell me Strifey, are you dirty? I can imagine you’re a real kinky little shit, huh?” 

He blushed deeper, almost matching his shirt as he unbuttoned and threw it off. “Y-you could say that. I like lace, and being tied up...”

“Well, I noticed the lace. You want me to tie you to the bed?” Parv offered. Strife nodded, and he held his hand up. Parvis waved his hands a little and rippling binds made of blood fixed Strife’s hands to the bed above his head. He fought against them a little just to test, and once satisfied relaxed and let Parv have his way. 

Parvis ran his hands over Strife’s body, admiring his tensed muscles and half-hard cock. He quickly undressed himself before he crawled on top of him to straddle his hips and lean forward to lick and tease one nipple whilst he rubbed the other with his hand. Strife let out a soft moan, only encouraging Parv to be a little more daring and roll his nipple between his teeth before swapping and repeating the process. 

Letting his eyes slide shut, Strife relaxed into the bed and savoured Parv’s every touch, moaning softly as the god began to trail kisses and hickeys down over his chest and stomach, sitting up as he reached his crotch to find some lube to smother two fingers in. When they were pressed against his ass, Strife’s eyes snapped open with a soft gasp, biting his lip and nodding to invite Parv to go ahead. A lewd, loud moan escaped him as Parv pushed them both in simultaneously, curling them inside him as he started to move them and pleasure him. 

“Fuuuck...” He groaned. “M-more...” He begged, looking down at Parv. 

“Patience, Strifey~” He purred, but still covered the rest of his hand in lube and slipped another finger into him, then another. 

“Oh, fuck, Parv...” He groaned as he was fingered, shivering a little and moaning as Parv hit a sweet spot. Once Parvis was pleased with how stretched he was, he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock - which Strife noted was *significantly* larger than his own, despite not being small himself. After checking Strife was still ok, Parvis pushed into his ass. 

Strife cried out with pleasure as he was penetrated, arching his back and shuddering as he pushed his hips up in response. 

“Somebody’s a little needy~” Parv commented as he pushed all the way in, holding Strife by his hips. 

“P-please, Parvis... fuck me...” He muttered, groaning. 

With that, Parvis started to move his hips, gently fucking at first before he started to build up speed and rigour. He soon had Strife moaning and groaning, begging for more and crying out the god’s name. The sound was music to his ears and only encouraged him, and soon his thighs were slapping against Strife’s ass. 

It didn’t long like that for Strife to cum again, though it took only a little longer for Parvis to cum too, filling Strife up with a deep groan of the mortal’s name. 

“Fuck... that was so good,” Strife murmured as his hands were untied and Parv pulled out, letting cum drip from his ass; an odd sensation, one he’d never experienced before, but not unpleasant per se. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Strifey. Now, let’s get some rest, hm?” Parv suggested with a soft yawn as he turned the lights off and snuggled up to Strife in bed. 

“Do gods need sleep?”

“No. But we can when we want to. Gods can be mortal, when we choose.”


End file.
